1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box comprised of a junction box used for an automotive wiring harness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional junction box used for an automotive wiring harness, as shown in FIG. 29, connector receptacles 2, relay receptacles 3, fuse receptacles 4, etc. project from the upper surface of an upper casing 1. These receptacles 2, 3, 4 are specially used for connectors, relays and fuses, respectively. Identified by 5 in FIG. 29 is a lower casing. Between the lower casing 5 and the upper casing 1 are accommodated insulating plates 6, busbars 7 and the like.
Accordingly, only connectors can be fitted into the connector receptacles 2, only relays can be fitted into the relay receptacles 3 and only fuses can be fitted into the fuse receptacles 4. Thus, in the case of changing circuits so as to conform to the type and grade of a vehicle, even if more connectors than the connector receptacles 2 are desired to be connected and less fuses than the fuse receptacles 4 are needed, connector(s) cannot be fitted into the unused fuse receptacle(s) 4. In such a case, the connector(s) need(s) to be connected with the wiring harness outside the junction box, whereas some fuse receptacle(s) 4 and internal circuits provided in correspondence therewith are left unused in the junction box.
Since the receptacles provided in the junction box for parts are specialized, such receptacles cannot respond to a circuit change. Accordingly, the junction box cannot be used efficiently. There is also a problem of an increase of the number of the connectors which need to be used outside the junction box.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problems, and an object thereof is to provide an improved electrical connection box, in particular allowing for an efficient use of the junction box.